In the past, various devices have been used to retain a grass catcher to a reel mower cutting unit. Typically, a grass catcher may be mounted directly in front of a reel mower cutting unit to collect grass clippings discharged from the cutting unit as it moves forward in the mowing position.
Grass mowing machines such as fairway mowers, trim mowers and triplex riding greensmowers may have reel mower cutting units that can pivot on one or more axes of rotation. For example, each reel mower cutting unit may be mounted to a lift arm extending from a traction unit so that the cutting unit can pitch on a horizontal axis parallel to the reel, roll on a horizontal axis in the direction of travel, and/or yaw or steer on a vertical axis. The pivoting action allows the cutting unit to better follow the ground surface, avoid scalping, and provide a more uniform height of cut.
While a reel mower cutting unit pivots, it is important that the grass catcher remain close enough to the cutting unit so that grass clippings do not fall into a gap between the cutting unit and grass catcher. To accomplish this, some grass catcher retaining devices have been designed to allow the grass catcher to pivot and move along with the reel mower cutting unit. Additionally, some grass catchers are mounted to a separate frame or to the grass mowing machine traction unit so that the reel mower cutting unit itself does not support the weight of the grass catcher.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,326 and 6,341,478 relate to a triplex greensmower having a grass catcher mounted on a carrier frame in front of each reel mower cutting unit, with a pair of horns supporting the ends of the grass catcher. The '478 patent also relates to a pivot axis connection that is located forwardly and above the cutting unit so the grass catcher can yaw or steer.
Other grass mowing machines have retaining devices in which the reel mower cutting unit substantially supports the grass catcher. These machines include walk behind greensmowers in which the cutting unit helps support the frame or traction unit in the mowing position. Additionally, fairway mowers may have reel mower cutting units that substantially support the weight of both the lift arm and the grass catcher attached to the lift arm.
A grass catcher retaining device offered by Deere & Company on riding greensmowers includes a hook extending forwardly from the traction unit frame, which may be connected to a handle on a bail under the grass catcher. The bail is pivotably mounted to the reel mower cutting unit, allowing the grass catcher to pitch on a horizontal axis with respect to the reel. The handle slides on the hook as the grass catcher yaws or steers with the cutting unit. To install, an operator must position the grass catcher on the bail, and then fasten or latch the hook to the handle. To remove the grass catcher, the operator must reverse the two actions. An improved grass catcher retaining device is needed that can be installed or removed more easily, using only one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,931 relates to a slidable grass catcher with a laterally extending rail on the cutting unit, and a pair of hooks on the grass catcher that engage the rail. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,313 relates to a grass catcher support assembly that includes upper and lower support members at each side of the cutting unit that support the grass catcher, with cables attached between the upper and lower support members.
An improved grass catcher retaining device is needed that can hold the grass catcher in a position relative to the reel mower cutting unit such that the open edge of the grass catcher stays in a fixed position relative to the cutting unit while still allowing motion of the catcher and reel to accommodate varying terrain.